Memorize
by atacchan
Summary: Draco adalah yang terbaik bagi Hermione dan Hermione adalah yang terbaik bagi Draco.


Memorize © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Draco adalah yang terbaik bagi Hermione dan Hermione adalah yang terbaik bagi Draco.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

OoO

1. Choose

Memilih. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang platina itu harus memilih. Memilih antara gadis berambut coklat madu itu atau keinginan Ayahnya. Sebenarnya tidak begitu sulit.

Dia tinggal memilih si gadis berambut coklat madu, menikahinya, dan hidup bahagia dengan Ayahnya yang mencarinya kemana saja untuk membunuhnya. Tidak sulit kan?

2. Breathe

Hermione tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat nafasnya begitu berat. Seakan-akan ada yang mengganjal paru-parunya saat melihat pemuda bermata abu-abu itu berjalan dengan tunangannya.

Hermione hanya tahu bahwa pemuda itulah yang mengatur nafasnya. Pemuda itulah yang membuatnya terus hidup dan pemuda itu lah yang membuatnya bahagia, sangat bahagia hingga dia tak bisa bernafas saat pemuda itu tak disisinya.

3. Forced

Draco tahu. Dia tahu gadis bermata hazel itu selalu melihatnya dari jauh. Dia juga pernah menangkap basah gadis itu memandanginya saat di perpustakaan. Dia bahkan sering mengamati gadis itu lebih dari yang gadis itu ketahui.

Tapi Draco membiarkan hal itu begitu saja. Draco tahu bahwa lama-kelamaan ini akan seperti pertandingan. Pertandingan untuk berpura-pura tidak perduli.

4. Cost

Setiap orang punya harta yang berharga. Mungkin kehidupan adalah harta berharga bagi setiap manusia. Tetapi jika kau tanyakan kepada Draco, dia akan dengan senang hati menjawab bahwa kehidupannya bukanlah harta yang berharga jika dibandingkan dengan Hermione Granger.

5. Known

Draco mengetahui kenapa Hermione memutuskan Ron. Draco tahu bahwa Hermione diam-diam mencintainya. Draco tahu bahwa Hermione selalu memandanginya. Draco tahu bahwa Hermione hafal kebisaaan Draco. Dan Draco juga tahu kalau dia mencintai Hermione.

6. Feeling

Perasaannya? Hermione tidak tahu. Jika yang kau maksut adalah rasa kagum, mungkin tidak seperti itu. Hermione hanya ingin melihatnya, ingin ada disisinya, ingin dia membutuhkan Hermione seperti Hermione membutuhkannya.

Jika itu cinta, maka itulah yang Hermione rasakan kepada si pemuda bermata abu-abu itu. Perasaan apapun itu, yang penting Hermione selalu menginginkannya.

7. Shine

Hermione selalu bersinar, begitulah pendapat orang-orang. Mereka hanya tidak tahu, mereka tidak tahu apa yang membuat Hermione bersinar. Kepintaran? Mungkin. Keramahan? Entahlah. Draco Malfoy? Tentu saja.

Ya, Draco Malfoylah alasannya untuk bersinar.

8. Found

Draco mencari. Selalu mencari. Mencari sesuatu yang utuh. Sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Dan karena dia seorang Malfoy, dia selalu menemukan yang dia inginkan.

Apa yang dia inginkan? Yang dia inginkan hanyalah Hermione Granger. Hermione adalah gadis yang dia inginkan.

9. Overseen

Draco sering mengamati gadis itu. Mengamatinya hingga bosan. Mengamatinya hingga dia hafal dengan betul kebisaaan gadis itu.

Draco senang mengamati bagaimana gadis itu membawa begitu banyak buku dalam pelukkannya, bagaimana gadis itu selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, dan bagaimana gadis itu tidak mengharapkan apapun kecuali perhatian orang banyak.

10. Told

Ibunya pernah menceritakan. Bukan sebuah dongeng. Hanya kisah klasik antara dua insan yang saling mencintai. Kisah yang sederhana, kisah indah yang berurai air mata. Dia bahkan sangat mengaguminya.

Dia mengagumi kisah itu. Hingga dia selalu menceritakan hal itu kepada Draco. Bahkan hingga Draco bosan dan hafal cerita itu dia tetap menceritakan cerita itu kepada Draco. Dan Draco pun tak bisa menolak saat mata hazel cemerlang milik si gadis menuntutnya untuk mendengarkan.

11. Forbidden

Terlarang kah cinta antara dua insan yang berbeda? Bukankah perbedaan itu memang ada untuk disatukan? Bukankah perbedaan itu yang membuat semuanya lebih indah.

Lalu kenapa cintanya dengan pemuda berdarah murni itu terlarang? Apakah karena dia seorang darah lumpur? Apakah hanya perbedaan status tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bersama?

12. Strange

Draco sering merasa aneh. Keanehan yang tidak biasa. Dia merasa dirinya gelisah saat Hermione tidak bersamanya. Dia merasa dirinya takut saat Hermione terluka.

Keanehan yang janggal. Keanehan yang tidak wajar. Tapi dia menyukai keanehan itu dan dia sangat menikmatinya.

13. Lucky

Orang bilang dia anak yang beruntung. Dia seorang penyihir meski terlahir dari keluarga muggle. Dia anak yang sangat pintar. Dia selalu bisa mencari jalan keluar dari masalah. Dia teman baik si Harry Potter.

Tapi bukan itu keberuntungan yang sesungguhnya menurut dirinya sendiri. Keberuntungan baginya adalah ketika Draco Malfoy yang dicintainya memilihnya sebagai pasangan hidup. Hal yang indah bukan?

14. Forgotten

Melupakan itu sulit. Apalagi untuk melupakan seseorang yang kau sayangi. Draco tahu dia punya tanggung jawab untuk keluarganya. Keluarga yang sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan orang yang dia sayangi.

Meski dia sudah berkeluarga, sampai kapanpun dia tahu, sangat sulit bahkan hampir tidak mungkin untuk melupakan Hermione dari benaknya.

15. Nervous

Dia seorang Malfoy. Dia tahu betul hal itu. Malfoy tak pernah gugup? Mungkin hal itu salah. Meskipun tidak ada kata gugup dalam kamus seorang Malfoy, Draco tahu dengan pasti bahwa dia pernah mengalami hal yang dinamakan dengan gugup.

Bukan saat OWL. Bukan juga saat NEWT. Tetapi saat melamar seorang Granger. Bukan Granger biasa tetapi seorang Hermione Granger.

16. Wish

Berharap itu hal yang wajar. Berharap itu adalah hak setiap orang. Begitu juga dengan Hermione. Dia selalu berharap.

Dia berharap agar Draco baik-baik saja. Dia berharap agar Draco sehat. Dia berharap bahkan selalu mengharapkan agar Draco tahu bahwa dialah orang yang sangat menyanyanginya.

17. Forgiven

Tak usah diminta. Hermione selalu melakukannya untuk Draco. Bahkan sebelum Draco ingat untuk meminta, Hermione selalu memaafkan Draco.

Hermione selalu memaafkan Draco meski Draco sering mengejeknya. Hermione selalu memaafkan Draco kalau Draco sering menyusahkannya. Bahkan Hermione memaafkan Draco saat Draco lupa merayakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

18. Promise

Hermione berjanji, berjanji demi nama Merlin. Berjanji demi nama Godric Gryffindor. Berjanji untuk selalu mencintai Draco. Berjanji untuk selalu ada saat Draco membutuhkannya. Dan berjanji untuk selalu berjuang demi kehidupannya dengan Draco.

19. Request

Draco memohon. Memohon atas nama Merlin. Memohon atas nama Salazar Slytherin. Memohon agar Hermione selalu mencintainya. Memohon agar Hermione selalu ada saat Draco membutuhkannya. Memohon agar Hermione mau berjuang demi kehidupan mereka.

20. Obsesion

Draco bukan anak kecil. Tetapi sejujurnya dia mudah terobsesi. Dia selalu terobsesi untuk mengetahui semua tentang Hermione. Bahkan dia selalu yang lebih perduli semua tentang Hermione karena Hermione lah obsesinya.

21. Admired

Draco selalu mengagumi meskipun dia tak pernah mengatakannya. Draco selalu mengagumi semua tentang Hermione. Draco mengagumi kisah hidupnya dan Draco mengagumi bagaimana dengan sederhana Hermione bisa membuat Draco mengaguminya.

22. Believe

Hermione percaya bahwa Tuhan itu adil. Hermione percaya bahwa pemuda itu diciptakan Tuhan untuknya. Hermione mempercayai pemuda itu. Hermione percaya padanya meski pemuda itu tidak tahu.

23. Dislike

Draco tidak suka melihat Hermione memuji orang lain selain dirinya. Draco tidak suka saat Hermione tidak perduli tentangnya. Draco tidak suka saat Hermione mengabaikannya. Dan yang paling Draco tidak sukai adalah kenapa Hermione tak mau mengerti bahwa Draco begitu mencintainya.

24. Afraid

Hermione bukanlah seorang penakut. Bahkan dia adalah seorang gadis pemberani. Dia berani memabntu temannya mengalahkan Voldemort. Dia berani melakukan hal berbahaya.

Tetapi dia akan dengan sangat mudahnya menjadi penakut jika Draco pergi dari sisinya. Meinggalkan biarpun hanya semenit. Hermione takut kehilangan Draco.

25. The Best

Draco adalah yang terbaik bagi Hermione dan Hermione adalah yang terbaik bagi Draco. Senyuman Draco adalah senyuman terbaik bagi Hermione dan senyuman Hermione adalah senyuman yang terbaik bagi Draco.

OoO

THE END

OoO

Afterwords : kayaknya gaje banget ya? Tapi yasudahlah, namanya juga kenangan :p. Review yang banyak ya~ :D


End file.
